Pissing off Pilots
by Sora Hoshi
Summary: The war has been called to a halt, a plague has sprung up in its place! The Gundams are on Earth, hidden away from the world-right smack dab in the middle of the illness. Follow the G-Boys as they retrieve their buddies and get out of their in one piece. …wait. What's this about dragging along civvies!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Pissing off Pilots (is never a good idea)**

**Author:** Sora Hoshi

**Universe:** Gundam Wing - Zombieland crossover

**Rated: T** for language and mild sexual themes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or Zombieland. They're owned by their respected companies. Beginning plot/fic idea is owned by Kazeren.

**Warnings:** suggested sexual content (possibly), swearing, OOC-ness, ummmmm...

**Summary:** The war has been called to a halt, a plague has sprung up in its place! The Gundams are on Earth, hidden away from the world-right smack dab in the middle of the illness. Follow the G-Boys as they retrieve their buddies and get out of their in one piece. …wait. What's this about dragging along civvies?!

o…X…o

**AN/** Okay, so I'm re-posting Kazeren's ficlet cause this is where the idea came from and is continuing off of. Please note that the original idea is owned by her, most of the plot by me, and Gundam Wing and Zombieland are owned by their respected companies. (Which, by the way; I would like to thank her for her patience and allowance of me to write her ficlet! *smiles* Thank you Kazeren!) So, if YOU want to thank her, I'd suggest going to her story and leaving her a review, or sending her a PM for being so AWESOME and such an inspiring writer!

o…X…o

"Speech"

_Thoughts/letters/past conversations_

"_foreign language being spoken"_

**o...X...o ((Everything here and below is owned by Kazeren )) o…X…o**

**Four Guns and a Bowie Knife (original fic's name)**

Columbus had found them when he and Tallahassee were moving though another super-market looking for the usual. The young man had rounded the aisle he'd been looking in and headed into the next one only to come face to face with three handguns. The fact that he only saw two people threw him for a big enough loop that he never thought to bring his shotgun up to defend himself. He had a thought that it was probably too late to do that now anyway.

"Hey spitfuck, you gonna stand around all day or what?" Tallahassee was standing a few aisles down from Columbus. He couldn't see the two men; they were standing too far into the aisle.

Columbus cleared his throat, "Um…Tallahassee? I think I found something…" he trailed off. Apparently the shorter male, the one holding two guns, had grown bored of pointing said guns and turned back to stuffing canned fruit into a sack that had been lying at his feet. As Tallahassee approached him, Columbus noted somewhat hysterically that the shorter one had a long braid of brown hair.

Tallahassee dealt better with having a pistol aimed directly at his face, but he didn't think he could draw the knife that was belted at his hip before he got shot. The young man with ice-like blue eyes and messy brown hair looked as if he had no problem shooting an unarmed man. Tallahassee slowly raised his hands, trying to seem as nonthreatening as possible.

"Easy there," Tallahassee said, trying to talk as even as possible, "we're just here to pick up some supplies, just like you." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Columbus nod his head slowly.

The long haired guy that had been stuffing the bag looked to his companion. "It's okay, we're almost done here." Blue-eyes tilted his head a little towards his friend's voice and he seemed to relax. He lowered the gun and then stowed it behind his back in his waistband. Tallahassee couldn't believe how fast the guy could go from homicidal to leisurely strolling over to inspect the contents of the bag his friend held. Finding the contents satisfactory he took the bag and swung it over his shoulder. His friend looked at Tallahassee and Columbus.

"We're done here. What are you looking for?" the young man with the long braid asked. "I might be able to be able to point you in the right direction."

Tallahassee grinned. "See any Twinkies?"

"Twinkies?" Long-hair blinked. "You two came in here with a knife and a pathetic two shell shotgun between the two of you for a box of Twinkies?"

Tallahassee just shrugged. He'd had a wooden bat and some broken rebar he was going to use, but he had dropped them in favor of keeping his hands free for searching. He'd actually been hoping to use the knife at his hip. Nothing like putting eight inches of German steel in a zombie's spinal cord.

Long-hair shook his head. "Let's go, koi. Before any flesh-eaters come."

Columbus eased aside to let the two out of the aisle. After the two strangers had gone he let out a nervous little chuckle. "Hey, they didn't try to rob us. That's always a good sign." He was thinking about those two girls that had so easily conned them with their emotional ploy.

"Yeah," Tallahassee murmured, scratching his chin stubble absently. "Hey," he said, a little louder. "Did that long haired kid just call his friend a fish?"

**o...X...o ((Everything here and above is owned by Kazeren)) o...X...o**

Duo sighed and glanced at Heero. _Well, looks like we're in war mode yet again._ He thought, a light frown flitting across his face as they unlocked and opened the doors to their car. They didn't bother looking behind them, seeing as the zombies wouldn't be able to get in the car since it was locked while they were inside. Unless there was a smashed open window (which there wasn't) then everything was still secure.

A shout was heard behind them and the couple swung around, automatically drawing and aiming their pistols at the sudden noise.

The teenager was hurrying over to them, breathing only slightly elevated from the flat out sprint he had just performed. "I-I'm sorry I just thought...you look familiar. Did you attend the Art Institute of California in Santa Ana? I was going for my history and game design degrees there. Maybe I saw you around campus or something?" The curly haired young man asked nervously, shifting from one foot to another.

"No. Sorry." Duo replied shortly, ready to leave. Not a year ago his face had been plastered all over the news, hopefully the kid wouldn't remember that... Besides, Wuffers, Q-man and Tro were planning on meeting them two towns over with Shenlong, Sandrock and Heavyarms. All that was left was getting Zero, who was in the town they were meeting at and retrieving his own buddy.

_"Lover, we need to leave."_ Heero reminded him softly in Japanese. His guns were still out and he could see several of the flesh-eaters being drawn towards the four of them.

"Well...which way are you going? Maybe we can take the two cars and follow each other. The more people the better in my opinion." The dark eyed teen said meekly, completely intimidated with Heero. Duo was watching the other male as he drove the yellow Hummer over and parked next to them.

"We're headed north to meet some of our friends. I heard the colonies are taking in the non-infected until they figure out a cure for the plague. There's a launch pad fifty miles south of here that'll take you after you submit to their search, isolation and decontamination process." Duo replied carefully, his eyes watching the driver warily. Replying to Heero in Mandarian he said, _"I know, but they're civvies. They're not used to killing no matter what anyone says. We should at least try to look out for them, considering that before all of this happened we were fighting for them."_

Heero frowned, glancing between the two men with hard eyes. "Fine." He said quietly deciding to reply in English this time, he didn't approve of taking civilians with them, but if Duo was happy he would put up with them. He shut the door to the driver's side.

"Hm...Columbus move your ass Kid. Zombies to kill and Twinkies to find. I ain't leaving Earth until I've found myself a damn Twinkie!" Balding man said stubbornly. Making the teenager hurry over to the other side of the car and get in.

The two cars started up again, the lover's pulling out in front to lead the way while the hillbilly's car followed quickly.

Roaring down the highway, the two cars were averaging close to eighty-five to ninety miles per an hour for close to around three hours before they had to get more gas.

Pulling into an empty gas station, Duo hopped out of the car and stretched with a groan. "Definitely not as comfortable as 'scythe's seat." He complained, letting his arms fall to his sides as he finished the stretch. In an almost lazy manner, he drew the pistol from his hidden pocket holster and fired two shots at the two zombies staggering towards them. Twin reddish-black stained holes blossomed right in the middle of their foreheads.

"Koi, I'm off to get some candy bars. Is there anything you would like?" Duo asked cheerfully, ignoring the look of shock and awe from Columbus and Tallahassee respectively.

"Hn." Heero replied, pumping gas into the car's gas tank.

"Okay then. Be back soon!" The braided man replied before jogging inside the store. Only seconds after he entered the convenience store/gas station shop several shots were heard along with a sadistic-type laugh that sent shivers up the two civilian's spines.

"I'm going to search for Twinkies. Columbus, fill up the tank." The eldest male ordered before stalking inside, mad that he had missed out on killing more zombies.

"A-All right." The curly-haired college student replied, moving around the car to the pump. "So...done anything interesting lately?" He started in shifting nervously from one foot to another.

"Hn." Zero's pilot replied, raising an eyebrow as if to say, 'are you fucking serious?' Duo cackled madly as he ran out of the store a clear package with two yellow, 'sacred', special something's inside.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY TWINKIE'S YOU BRAIDED ASS!" Tallahassee roared, charging out after him with his knife waving in the air, making Duo laugh louder. "WHEN I CATCH YOU I'M GOING TO CUT OFF THAT STUPID BRAID AND THEN WE'LL SEE HOW AMUSED YOU FEEL!" He continued to roar, mirroring almost word for word something Wufei usually yelled at him, as he chased the teen around the cars.

As Duo ran past Heero, the man reached out and grabbed his braid, making Duo shriek and stop suddenly.

_"Give him the Twinkie Duo. Maybe they'll leave if you do…"_ Heero said in Greek, making Duo pout.

"Fine... I was going to give it to him anyway. It was the only one left in the store..." Duo grumbled out in English, not truly upset that Heero was spoiling his fun, but disappointed that he wasn't allowed to continue to tease the older man.

Tossing the package at the man after snatching it from Duo's hand, Heero closed the gas tank as he kept an eye on the zombies that had heard the man's yelling. "I'd appreciate if you would keep your voice down. The zombie's seem to be attracted to it." Heero said as Tallahassee caught the golden godly food-object and held it reverently.

"Mm-hm..." He replied dazedly his mind focused on how he was going to eat said food.

"Go back and get what you really wanted Duo. We need to hurry to meet the other three. Plus we still have our two tools to pick up." Heero said as he glanced around, shooting several zombies quickly.

"Thanks Koi!" Duo exclaimed running back inside.

"Why does he keep calling him a fish...?" Columbus asked Tallahassee quietly, puzzling over the same question. Shaking his head he climbed into the car and started it up again. "Get in Tallahassee. We need to go or they're going to leave us behind." He added watching as Heero shot the rushing zombies.

Duo came back out with two shopping baskets full of snacks, candy, pop and water, walking leisurely back to the car as Heero covered him.

"They didn't have any coffee makers still working." He said in way of explanation to Heero's questioning look.

"Ah..." Said man said in way of reply. Climbing inside their car and starting it.

The two cars started off, driving for several more hours to reach the specified meeting place.

Turning into the dirt driveway about fifteen miles away from the nearest town, Heero pulled up to the front of the house, the yellow hummer following them and parking next to them. "I'll get the equipment set up so we can listen in." He murmured to his long haired lover in Hebrew.

Nodding as he stepped out of the car Duo grabbed all their supplies from the back seat that he could carry as Heero checked all the entrances to the house. "We're here first! Wow, never thought I'd say that with the way 'Fei is!" He said as he watched his lover for a few seconds.

"It's still secure with the traps I set. No one's been here since we last used it." He said clearly. He disengaged the trap on the door and opened the entrance for Duo before heading back to the car for more weapons and supplies.

Ten minutes later and almost a half a dozen trips between the two lovers left Tallahassee and Columbus with gaping mouths and huge eyes.

"Well? Are you coming in or not? Because…we could use some zombie bait…" Duo asked with a grin.

Columbus gulped and hurried into the house, wondering what they were doing in the seemingly abandoned area.

Less than an hour later the sound of a car coming up the driveway slowly alerted the four men to the other's presence.

"Ready to meet our friends?" Duo asked, grinning manically.

"If they're anything like you two…I'm not sure I'll ever be." Tallahassee murmured, watching the car approach from the front window.

"Hey! I resent that! Geez, play one joke on a guy and…" Duo said in protest crossing his arms and pouting.

o…X…o

Okay, that's all for the first chapter folks! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment below please! It helps feed my muse, who, by the way, is starving as I haven't posted in almost a year…bit of my own fault, but I've decided not to post up fics that I haven't completed as of yet, so that way I finish my fics… Review and I may even be an awesome, amazing, awe-inspiring, (and more a-positive descriptive words) author and update later this week! lol

Laters!  
-Sora-

PS-there's 3-4 chapters, just to give you guys an idea...


	2. Chapter 2

All information, disclaimers and warnings are in the first chapter. If you have questions on something, please look to those first before complaining about me skipping out on a warning or some other such thing.

o…X…o

"Speech"

_Thoughts/letters/past conversations_

"_foreign language being spoken"_

o…X…o

CHAPTER 2

"Quat!" Duo called out gleefully, alerting his fellow pilot to his presence before jumping him and enfolding him in a hug.

"Duo." The blond replied warmly, gripping him tightly, relief showing in his features.

"Wufei." Heero greeted quietly, bowing politely and giving his friend a small smile.

"Heero. Glad to see you made it okay. We almost ran into some trouble getting Nataku out of the area I hid her in. I trust you haven't had the same issues?" He explained, bowing back politely. The two didn't always greet each other like their friends because of their reserved natures, but they enjoyed greeting each other with their own customs once in awhile.

"We haven't been able to pick up either of ours yet. Apparently Duo hid his near some theme park awhile back, mine's about an hour's pick up before that. Then we've got the space planes to fuel and pick up… Your tools in the transport?" He replied, catching each other up on their information.

Duo's voice took on an equal amount of happiness as he shouted, "Tro-man!" the two Asians looking over to see their fifth friend hugging back the hyperactive thief.

"Glad to see you made it okay." The European said quietly, giving Duo a short hug in return.

"Is Cathy okay? I know the circus was in the middle of transport to the colonies when the virus struck…" Duo said, concern practically embedded on his features.

"Yes. Everyone got out before it spread to the area they had been travelling in. They didn't even have to leave any of their animals behind." The pilot of Heavyarm's replied, smiling slightly as his arm wrapped around Quatre. A fond smile lit his face as the blond rested his head against the older teen's shoulder.

"Oh, we've got a couple of civvies' inside that decided to tag along with us. We didn't get too much of a choice on the matter…one of them is obsessed with Twinkies and the other is from Santa Ana." Duo added loud enough that Quatre and Wufei could hear, but not the two inside.

"You sure that was a smart idea? You know that they've still got the wanted posters out on us…" Wufei said quietly, a frown making it's way onto his face.

"Yes. Duo said something that convinced me. They were the reason we were fighting-even if they don't live on the colonies…" Heero answered just as quietly. A brief moment of surprise flashed across the other teen's face before understanding lit it up.

"Ah."

"Everybody, meet Tallahassee and Columbus, they'll be tagging along until we pass the space station port on the way to Pacific Playland." Duo introduced cheerfully as soon as everyone was gathered in the kitchen.

"What have you guys got in way of food? We ran out yesterday." Quatre explained the reason behind his question, smiling half-heartedly at the brunet's concerned look.

"Not enough to last us. I guess we'll have to stop along the way. Maybe we can find a locked grocery mart…that would give us some good options." Heero suggested, much to Duo's glee. He knew that if they had to get in, he would have to pick the lock or an alarm would go off.

"That's fine. But first, let's stay here for the night. It's safe, and we've got enough security set up already to not have to worry about the zombies." Trowa suggested, watching as Duo quickly opened cans of fruit, while the meat that had been found in the freezer was defrosted and cooked. Luckily because they were paranoid the power was still working. A generator under their safe houses had been a smart thing to install.

The night passed with a slight uncomfortable aura, the five 'terrorist' teens' paranoia making them very conscious of the two civvies they had allowed to accompany them. Finally they decided to take shifts, knowing that if one of the two had been bitten, they wouldn't be infected come morning because someone would be awake enough to shoot the new zombie. However, nothing happened and the next morning rolled around quickly it seemed.

During his shift, Heero had pulled out his custom-made laptop, typing up what had happened in a mission report out of habit, as well as surfing the net and hiding funds under new identities and bank accounts for the group. He didn't want to risk themselves when they were forced to retreat to the colonies. There were still a lot of people who wanted the group dead because of the war.

The usual grumpiness followed and coffee was scrounged up from the freezer where Duo had hidden it. Showers and breakfast was made before the caravan of people set out.

Wufei had taken over Tallahassee and Columbus' car, making the two ride with Heero and Duo as the yellow Hummer became a supply truck that was driven onto the covered transport vehicle so no one was actually driving it. Quatre and Trowa got drove a transport vehicle that held their Gundams, Wufei drove his own semi, while Heero drove the car, leading the way to where he had hidden his partner.

"So…what were you studying in Santa Ana?" Duo finally broke the silence, unable to take it anymore.

"Oh. I wanted to become a game designer and I was getting a minor in History, so Santa Ana seemed perfect." Columbus said, smiling slightly.

"Huh. I would have went to Chicago or Hollywood or something." The brunet said, his mouth twisting.

"There's a lot of history in Santa Ana!" Columbus protested, frowning after thinking about the other's comment for a moment.

"Translation: Old. As. Hell." Duo replied with a grin. "Besides, Chicago had nightclubs, hug-"

"We're twelve miles away from Wing. So we'll start going through the traps in a few minutes." Heero announced suddenly, making everything silent again.

"Who's wing?" Columbus asked, puzzled. Why would they be going after a wing?

"More like what." Duo snickered before silence returned to the car.

"Koi, after we go get Wing, we'll have to stop by a supermarket or grocery store. I'm sure there's one that wasn't open within the next two towns…" Heero said quietly, frowning as he noticed three zombies in torn uniforms off in a field to their left.

"What does Koi mean?" Tallahassee finally burst out, having heard it for what seemed like the millionth time in the last twenty-four hours.

"Lover." Duo answered with a grin, turning to watch the man's reaction.

His face turned pale, then bright red before he started to sputter. Columbus started to laugh at his friend's shock, he had a few friends on WoW that were openly gay so he wasn't startled or freaked out. The balding man's throat cleared as he slowly got over his shock. "Oh." He finally managed to say.

"Problem?" Wing Zero's pilot asked, his blue eyes locking onto the older man's face from the mirror.

"No." The eldest male said quickly, smiling slightly. "You just shocked me." He added in explanation.

Duo laughed as the group started past the first trap. Wufei, Trowa and Quatre had stopped at the beginning of the traps, knowing they wouldn't make it through there. Several dead bodies, both zombie and non were scattered throughout the area.

"Damn. Looks like they found your buddy Hee-chan." Duo said quietly, the laughter immediately fleeing upon the carnage outside their windows.

"I was expecting they would. That's what all the traps were for." He replied stoically.

The car continued forward to where Heero's partner was hidden inside a cargo truck. "Duo, you drive, I'll follow you out." Heero called as he shot a few zombies that were feasting on the remains of their former fellow policemen.

Heero started up the truck quickly after releasing the traps from the doors and engine. The two quickly left the area, seeing as the zombies who had been attracted to the noise the cars were making were activating a few of the traps. The couple rejoined their small caravan; the two civvies in the back of the car Duo was driving were silent, wondering what was inside the trucker's covered cargo containers.

Duo turned on a CD, knowing the two in the back wouldn't be up for discussion. Classic rock flowed throughout the car as they rode in silence. Three hours later and the group was pulling up to a closed up building that looked to have been a grocery store.

o…X…o

...and my muse bawls her eyes out because of hunger. No reviews for the 1st chapie. U.U Disappointing, but I knew this was a lesser known crossover and was expecting a VERY low rate for reviews... Eh. Please tell me what you think of this fic! I'm starting to think no one likes it at all...

-Sora-


	3. Chapter 3

Any and all disclaimers and warnings can be found in the first chapter. If you have any complaints, you're on the internet, feel free to complain. lol

o…X…o

**Chapter 3**

The group of seven stood at the door, watching quietly as Duo knelt next to the locked entrance. The four other pilots kept a wary eye on their surroundings, on the lookout for zombies.

"Got it." The long haired teen announced, packing up his lock picks and slipping them back into his clothes. The doors slid open noiselessly allowing everyone entrance into the store. The smell of rotten fruit and vegetables hit everyone in a wave of heat. The AC and power had went out so most or all of the frozen food, meat, bread, fruits and vegetables had went past their due date from the smell of it. Everyone except Duo wrinkled their noses in disgust.

"Come on guys. We don't have all day. Put a wet cloth over your nose if you don't like the smell." He said, walking inside as if the smell was normal. The other six followed quietly, still trying to adjust to the smell. Heero shut the door and chained it together. The doors to all of their cars were shut and locked. Zombies weren't crawling the area, but they were around; didn't want them to sneak up on everyone after all.

"How can you _stand_ it?" Columbus asked, knowing better than to ask about the teen's lock picking skills.

"Grew up as an orphan on L2. Some places smelled this bad. Probably still do." He commented, grabbing a rolling basket with the others' followed his lead. "Canned goods again, along with blocks of cheese, pop, as much bottled water as you can find, cereal, and dried snacks and packaged goods are all okay. We want the whole Hummer full, seven people is a lot of mouths and I don't think that you guys can hold off hunger pains that well…we need to get what we can out of everything else. We don't know how long everything will last, but cereal, cheese and dried snacks will go first, so watch what you grab if you don't want to eat stale stuff. Leave the full carts inside and grab a new one. Half of 'em should be water and other crap. We'll load after." He continued promptly, knowing exactly what to grab, and what to not grab. He was the one with the most experience in this area after all.

"I'll look through the fruit and vegetables; see if there's anything worth saving. If we're lucky, we'll be able to get a few of 'em. Hopefully the closed fridges were tight and didn't let much of the cool air out then we might be able to get some milk and juice…" Duo murmured, frowning. This was his territory, and Quatre knew it, so he was in charge of where everyone would generally go. They'd decide from there.

An hour later and they were half way done finding everything. "Guys…we've got flesh eaters attracted to the cars and noise we've been makin'. Got a go'd doz' in front. May be soom 'ore 'bove." Duo called out as he got further into the store from his last trip to the front. He was reverting to L2 slang because of the situation they were in.

"Can we draw them off with a noisy?" Heero asked, walking out of the aisle that he was in.

"Yea'. Jus' give me a cuppa. Can' swear I'll ge' 'm all." Duo said with a nod, trotting off towards the front doors again. He was pulling things out of his pockets as he went, putting together a nice little explosive package that would get the zombies' attention and keep it as it went off.

A few minutes later, the homemade grenade went off, forcing everyone to hustle things out to the car and start dumping it inside. The infected were everywhere, more slowly appearing at the end of the street. Three trips in and out of the store later by all seven had the five pilots shooting the zombies again. Duo, Heero, Tallahassee and Columbus started to load the Hummer up with food. Wufei, Quatre and Trowa took up sharp shooting the infected looming closer to them. Some had started a limping run that meant they were getting riled up from the noise. "Guys you need to hurry." Quatre said, his voice carrying over his shoulder as he shot a few more of the approaching infected before having to reload his gun again.

"Almost done. Two more baskets." Heero grunted as he literally dumped things inside the trunk in no specific order. Everything was sealed after all. All the fruits, vegetables and anything else he had been able to grab that hadn't spoiled already were in the middle seat, coolers and freezer bags holding the coldness in slightly so it would hopefully last longer.

Five minutes later and they were finished, the thud of the trucks doors closing and guns going off covering Wufei, Trowa and Quatre getting into different semi's this time. Wufei was getting into Heero's truck, where Tallahassee and Columbus joined in shooting down the other beings.

"Move, move, move!" Duo shouted as he saw a now running group of large zombies. Heero jumped into the Hummer as soon as he unlocked it, slamming the door shut as he turned on the vehicle. Quatre and Trowa quickly performed the same actions as their friend.

Duo slipped into the car after the last two un-infected civilian humans they knew of jumped into the now unlocked car quickly, locking the doors behind them as they hurriedly peeled out of the area, the large transport automobiles following behind them. A few thuds of bodies being slammed into didn't deter the slightly-insane pilot of Deathscythe who only cackled madly as he poured on more gas.

A half hour later the group came upon an abandoned truck with the number three on the side of it, which for some reason made Tallahassee swear and Columbus redden.

"What's up with the truck?" Duo asked, leaving an open mic on their radio frequency so the other four could hear what he knew was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Well…there were these two girls at the grocery store before the one we met you in. They said the younger one had been bitten…" The curly haired young adult started to explain, his face completely red.

"They scammed us. Suckered us out of our damn guns and stole our car. Bitches." The older man swore, glaring menacingly at the car further down the road.

"Fuck. That had to have sucked. Hm…they don't look as if they're there now…probably ran out of gas, knowing girls and their lack of knowledge about bigger cars… Yo 'Fei, your truck still have that tank in the back? Maybe we can just gas up the car and have an extra for just in case I need parts for a big boom." Duo said, the radio coming to life after he finished talking. He laughed at the look on the two civvies' faces when they realized the whole group had heard of their embarrassment.

"Stop calling me that abysmal name Maxwell! …such dishonor should not go unpunished, and yes I do have the tank still installed in the back." He responded finally. Duo was pretty sure Quatre was snickering and too busy trying to contain his mirth to answer, which is why he didn't play peace-keeper between the two at that moment.

"Aw, come on 'Fei! You know I love you!" He said, dragging out the last two words in an exaggerated action, batting his eyelashes at the other two in the car which quickly turned their embarrassment into amusement at the situation.

"Maxwell…" The Chinese teen's voice came out as a dark growl over the radio, making the two start to struggle with their laughter.

"Anyways. Space port is about an hour along the highway. Don't know how far we'll get before nightfall, but I'd suggest we keep moving. From the amount of abandoned cars in the area, I don't think there will be a problem with flesh-eaters if we stop." He said, finally becoming serious.

"All right you two. Let's keep going. If we get there quick enough, we'll be able to make it to Duo's buddy soon." Came Quatre's voice, filled with his own amusement.

"Don't think we'll be able to Quat…my tank only has a quarter left. We've gotta stop within the next hour for gas…" Duo replied, regret twisting it's way through his words.

"That's fine. We knew that would be happening sooner rather than later." Trowa spoke up finally, adding his own opinion to the discussion.

Forty-five minutes later the group stopped at a disserted gas station, the trucks stopped along the roadside, while only Duo's car continued drive inside the parking lot. Everyone got out to stretch their cramping muscles, making sure to lock their car doors behind them.

The group drifted inside the area, grabbing snacks and some bottled water while using the bathroom. Heero, who was the first to reach the private restrooms, shot two zombies as cool as a cucumber, and went to the bathroom. Columbus, who made it in there after him, tried desperately to avoid looking at the bodies on the ground. He stumbled out several minutes later looking slightly green and slowly drank the water Trowa passed him on his way to take a turn in the bathroom.

"Hey! Let me go!" A childish voice shouted out, one that Tallahassee immediately recognized.

"Oh no…not them…" He groaned out, glaring at the direction the girl's voice came from. Wufei heard them and raised an eyebrow in question. "It's the younger girl of those two bitches that stole our first car." He explained, catching sight of the expression.

"Ah." Wufei murmured, his gaze narrowed as he unlocked the safety of his gun. "So the other is still around." He finished, a smirk lighting his face.

"Yes. We noticed the sister's don't really separate." Columbus confirmed as the preteen was dragged to the main group by Heero. She was still screaming to let her go, which was attracting the flesh-eater's attention.

"Let her go." A cold voice said from the main door. A small smirk lit Heero's face before it was blank again as he turned around. His gun was resting just under the inner side of girl's chin now, it's safety unlocked.

"Who are you to give orders?" He asked in an emotionless voice. Duo's smile turned into a maniacal grin that showed just how close Shinigami was to the surface.

"Impudent, don'cha think Hee-chan?" He asked, a cackle escaping from his lips at the young woman's rapidly paling features.

"Now, now. We can't let this get out of hand you two." Quatre's voice sounded from the back, as calm as someone who was out enjoying an afternoon stroll in the park – pre Zomieland USA era. "I'd suggest you set down your gun Miss. It wouldn't do for your sister to get hurt." He added as he emerged from behind Trowa.

Wichita frowned and slowly lowered her gun, setting it on the ground next to her. Her arms raised into the air as she glared at Columbus and Tallahassee specifically, knowing them from before. "What do you want?" She asked haltingly, knowing the situation was out of her control and deteriorating faster than she cared for it to be.

"You'll be tied up and we'll be on our way to the evacuation site. That's all." Quatre said after sharing a glance with the other pilots and receiving nods of acceptance from them as well. Heero and Duo would have rather left the two girls as live bait, but…ah well.

Duo pouted slightly before smoothly walking over and grabbing the gun, shooting several of the walking dead that had been attracted to the noise.

"All right, I've got the rope, let's go." Trowa said, sliding past Heero who still had his gun cocked against the preteens chin. Each of the pilot's had learned the hard way to never trust women. Relena was a prime example. As soon as Heero saw her in the area looking for him, he knew it was past time to move.

The two girls were tied up in the back seat of the Duo's car, complaining all the way. The cars were started and everyone quickly left the area. Duo was grumpy from lack of sleep and after one Shinigami-tainted smile directed back at the two complaining girls fifteen minutes later, the siblings fell silent in fear of what would happen. Heero squeezed his lover's hand lightly, a small smile playing on his lips.

Seeing the space port in the distance, Duo stopped the car. Climbing out he stretched as Heero climbed out as well. Columbus and Tallahassee took over their car, knowing the five unknown pilots wouldn't be coming with them anymore. The two uncuffed civilians climbed into the front seats and shut the doors, starting towards the base. Sighing, Duo climbed back into the car, smirking when he saw Heero in the other seat already.

"Let's blow this joint." He said with a grin, shifting gear and slamming his foot on the gas, causing the tires to squeal.

Three hours later, the group stopped for the night in an abandoned supermarket, piling food, beds and other items into the room before locking the entrance doors with chains and physically blocking the way into the rooms. Settling down for the night, the five drifted off on mattresses stolen from beds on display, along with covers, pillows and other necessities.

The late next day, the group set off again, travelling five more hours to finally reach where Duo had left his Gundam-about twenty miles from Pacific Playland. "Only you Maxwell." Wufei said loud enough for the others to hear through the radio. Snickers rose from Quatre's and Trowa's truck, while Heero cracked a smile.

"Oi! I couldn't help it! The Ozie's 're chas'n me and I had to hid 'im somewhere! This was perfect! They 'ern't lookin' fer me anywhere near here." Duo replied, murdering the English language as he became upset.

Heero slipped his hand into Duo's giving it a squeeze of support, releasing his grip after a moment when Duo smiled over at him. The long haired teen hopped out of the truck, slipping into his buddy and starting Deathscythe up. Moving him so he was doubled up on a semi-trailer, he hooked it up to the semi's hitch and glanced at the amusement park. Hearing faint music, he glanced in the direction it was coming from and blinked in surprise. The lights of the amusement park were glowing like a neon sign. Zombies appeared from the forest, ignoring the five pilots and moving in a trance-like way towards the glowing lights.

"Uh-oh…that definitely means trouble for someone." Duo murmured, his eyes fixed on the sight of the Ferris wheel moving.

"Should we help them?" Quatre asked, his voice sounding worried for the people that may be there. He could feel the group of four in the park, frowning and rubbing his chest in slight confusion at the familiar signatures.

"Probably should…" Trowa murmured with a frown, his arms coming to wrap around the blonde's waist. Nuzzling his neck he breathed deeply, blowing out gently and placing a light kiss on the Arabian's neck.

Smiling lightly and fighting off his interest in just what Trowa was doing, he tugged his lover into the car with him, knowing as soon as this was over, the couples would need some serious alone time. Too much of close quarters and not enough private time for…stress relief…had the group tense and sniping at each other quite a bit.

The five pilots left their vehicles holding their Gundams on the side of the road a mile from the amusement park. The doors were locked so a zombie couldn't get in and the trucks were far enough away that if they ran from a horde, they'd have time to unlock the door and start it up before any of the infected could touch the car. Privately they were all thankful for the training the doctors had put them through, because without it, the sprint wouldn't be possible.

Piling into the one 'normal' car, the group took off for the screams that had started to come from the park. Familiar screams.

"If that's who I think it is, I may have to kill Columbus and Tallahassee for being idiots." Duo grumbled out, a hum from Heero in agreement and a snort of contempt from Wufei agreeing as well. Pulling out his pistols he rolled down the automatic window and started to take out zombies as they drove by. Trowa and Wufei copied the long haired pilot's action as Heero drove and Quatre looked for where the uninfected humans were.

"You see the horde swarming the gated stand?" Quatre asked as they flew by the mass of raging zombies.

"Yeah?" Trowa grunted out, slamming another clip of ammunition into the gun and taking a couple more shots at the zombies.

"Tallahassee is there." The blond continued, smiling slightly at the enthusiastic swearing the hillbilly was screaming out.

"Couldn't tell." Duo replied lightly, a few smothered laughs escaping as he shot another infected.

"Great. Where are the other three?" Heero murmured, searching as he drove quickly through the park.

A few moments of silence from the pilots ensued as Quatre searched, Heero drove, and the last three shot clip after clip. "There!" Sandrock's pilot yelped out, his eyes fixed on the ride where the girls were stuck up in the air.

Screeching to a halt in front of the attraction, Duo quickly shot the two zombies making their way towards the small group. It was quieter over here, proving just how many zombies Tallahassee had attracted.

"We'll go help Tallahassee, you two help the idiots and for the love of Allah, don't get bitten." Quatre said quietly, giving Duo a smile as the group traded spots. The blond took off in the car, Trowa and Wufei shooting up a storm when they started to see zombies again.

Duo and Heero calmly walked forward, taking out five more zombies before they came upon Columbus beating the brains out of a clown zombie. "I think he's getting over a few issues… We should probably leave him be and pull those two idiots off of the ride." Duo murmured, skirting around the young adult at Heero's nod.

Walking through the gates of the ride, the couple took out several infected that were starting to climb up the sides of the ride in order to get to uninfected meat. Bending over the control panel, Duo started to quickly reroute the wiring so that the ride would release from it's emergency stopped position and allow the seats to be lowered.

Slamming the button down, the seats lowered slowly, the two girl's faces drawn with tiredness, shame and embarrassment.

"We'll sort this out later. Let's go." Heero growled, jerking his head towards where Columbus was.

The group of five moved off towards the gun shots, hoping they wouldn't find any of their friend's bodies. Heero and Duo were very wary at the moment, jumping at every little noise and shooting anything that was vaguely human shaped and moved. The rides were still going; drawing zombies like madmen drew suicidal idiots.

Finally, after a half a mile of slow walking, the group reached the small stand Tallahassee had taken refuge in during his rampage of killing zombies. The roof was full of fist size holes, zombies decorating the area like grass.

"Everybody okay?" Duo asked, skipping over and shooting a twitching zombie that had been laying on the ground, just in case.

"Yes. We're all set to leave." Trowa responded, glancing at the enamored older man, who was staring at a box of Twinkies like it was the Holy Grail. None of the pilots really understood the attitude, but they wouldn't say anything about it, figuring it was because of the training they had.

Slipping into the two cars, the group drove back to where the five teens had left their semi trucks. Slipping into the drivers' seats, the group set off to the base, knowing it was time to head to safety.

Heero had been busy listening in on the military channels that were still up and running, glad to hear that any help would be welcome, and hearing more than once that even the Gundam Pilots would be a welcome relief to their too-thinly spread forces. They could only hold off the hordes of zombies for so long, while still taking in refugees that managed to make it to the base. Some were worrying about the groups of people trapped that they had made contact with, but couldn't spare the men and women to risk a retrieval-rescue mission.

Heero explained the situation he had heard over the radio to the other pilots, and after talking it through, the five decided they would help evacuate those they could. Cities would be harder, but they knew that with a little extra effort into planning, they'd be able to do what the military couldn't.

A half day more of driving down barren roads had everyone bored and ready to be at the military base. Their nerves were fraying and small arguments were breaking out. After what seemed like forever, the military base appeared in their eyesight. They had arrived at last.

Needless to say, the group of guards that met them was stunned as to how big the group was.

"You'll need to go into the sanitization area to be checked over by our doctors." The head guard finally managed to say. Tallahassee, Columbus, Wichita, and Little Rock immediately moved inside, relieved to be safe after the traumatizing events at Pacific Playland.

"We just need to know which city or country needs the most help with the evacuation of their civilians and who is spread the thinnest force wise." Duo said cheerfully, grinning up at the guards on the wall above.

"Uh…New York is the worst, I think. We were getting reports of buildings full of people that were trapped. They couldn't get out because of the hordes of zombies below them. The police force was cut in half because of a few drunks getting infected and being put in the overnight cells before the epidemic started. Not sure how other countries are doing. You'll need to talk to the higher ups in a city for that information." He said slowly, shocked at what he was recognizing. "You're the Gundam Pilots, aren't you?" He called out as the group of five teenagers moved to get back into the semis.

"Yep. We'll start there. Go easy on the four civi's that were let in. They didn't know who we are." Duo called out over his shoulder, flashing the group a dangerous smile again as they climbed into the backs of the vehicles. A few moments later, engines started up as the metal hiding the back of the vehicles collapsed. "Oh! You can keep the trucks. We won't be needing them." A magnified voice said cheerfully from Deathscythe Hell as Wing Zero stood up. Heavy Arms, Shenlong and Sandrock also powered up, getting ready to take off.

"Let New York know we're on our way. See ya!" Duo chirped, recording the looks on the guards faces for future amusement.

The five Gundams took off, starting a new mission in a new world. It didn't matter if anyone was part of the Alliance, White Fang, or the Resistance, all that mattered was saving what was left of humanity and that's what they planned to do.

o…X…o

**Blooper!** ((I had originally wanted to add this in the middle, but found it to be a bit too OOC, even if it WAS funny…in a sadistic type manner…))

"Oh…idea!" Duo suddenly announced, an evil smile making Wufei, who caught the look, shiver in sudden dread. The last time he had seen that look was the night before he had woken up with pink hair. It had washed out after several…dozen…rigorous scrubbings.

"How about some live bait?" He suggested, grinning dangerously. They would make sure the girl stayed safe and didn't get bitten, but the sister would be drawn out by the girl's screams. Even if the walking dead created the perfect murder, it wouldn't do to demolish the human race by another being.

A few minutes later, some rope, knots and a pole, the group had set up the area. The first zombie wandered towards the bait, who was now screaming her head off. Duo snickered sadistically as he watched on, waiting for the other teen to show up and rescue her sister.

o…X…o

Okay, that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment below please! I may have a few more scenes cooking in my head for after this part-but they'd be more like epilogues/scenes of the future than anything else… Hope you don't mind the giant last post! Take care!

Laters!  
-Sora-


	4. Ch 4 After

Well, I know I said I was done, but…inspiration hit and who am I to deny my muse? As usual, disclaimer and everything else is on the 1st chapter. Oh! Please excuse the coarse language. Usually I try to refrain, but it seemed to fit so well.

o…X…o

Duo swore as another meat cruncher dove towards him. "Hurry up guys. We need to get out of here; the dead are starting to mostly overrun our primary defenses." He said into his com unit, swearing as another broke through the secondary defenses.

"Almost done-last three heading out; moving to you to help back you up." Heero replied, watching as Quatre and Trowa helped the last three very grateful survivors from the apartment building they had searched.

The five pilots were in Los Vegas at the moment, helping the military to evacuate the non-infected to the colonies. Already another colony was half built, all of the factions helping to push the construction so it would be livable in some areas within six months and completely independent in a year.

"Retreat Duo! You're too close!" Wufei screamed, watching as his brother stepped closer to the danger.

"Screw you zombies! You aren't taking my family from me!" Shinagami shouted to the heavens, killing off three zombies in a quick burst of semi-automatic fire.

Wufei aimed and shot past Duo, clearing a few extra yards behind him. "Get your Kami-damned ass back here!" He yelled, aiming and firing again at the now alarmingly rapid growing numbers of zombies crowding the stairwell going upstairs-the only way to the floors and roof above-where they were evacuating the civilians.

Duo swung around, his braid tucked neatly inside his shirt so as not to be ruined by zombie gore or to be used as a possible weakness against him. Ducking low, the small teen sprinted up the next flight of stairs, jumping over the obstacles and balancing on the hand rail to get around the further traps they had laid out to force the infected dead to pause and give them more time to escape.

"Run. There's too many coming." Duo panted out, amethyst eyes wide as he jerked the Asian around dragging him up the steps at a sprint.

"Too close. You were too close." The dark eyed young man said, joining his friend at avoiding the traps they had laid out.

"Lecture later, sprint now." Duo replied back, the two falling silent as they ran up the steps towards the last rescue helicopter waiting for them. Heero met them two floors, or eight flights of stairs, from the roof access. He had been aiming down the floors, covering the other two pilots as best as he could from the height he was at.

"Let's go." He murmured after half a minute of meeting up with his two teammates, taking a couple last shots at the flagging zombies three floors below them.

"You so owe me ice cream Wuffers. I totally killed more dead than you." Duo said with a grin, his breath already back under control thanks to the half-minute break his lover had given them.

"You did that on purpose?!" Wufei screamed, making Duo take off at a sprint again for the safety of the helicopter.

"Maybe!" The long haired teen sang out, laughing gleefully as he raced up the flights of stairs. Heero trailed only a few steps behind the two, keeping an eye on the now only semi-running zombies. There were only a few that made it up this far, but it didn't hurt to be cautious.

The trio climbed into the helicopter after securing the door to the roof shut and putting a big X in neon pink on it and the roof cement-signifying the building was empty of survivors. They'd developed this system in order to keep track of what wasn't safe anymore after almost losing Quatre to an already survivor-free-zombie-infested building in New York. All over the world, the best strike forces were using the same system to help the populace still trapped. In lesser developed countries, the casualty rate was higher, as they didn't have as well developed or secure buildings, forcing them to take bigger risks in order to get civilians out.

The helicopter took off, allowing Duo to finally relax into Heero, his eyes drifting half-shut as the adrenaline in his body started to deplete itself.

"We'll need some rest before we hit the next target. We can only go so long without sleep." Heero stated in a commanding voice to the pilot, telling the man who had been assigned to fly them on these missions since they had gotten the government's approval to help.

"I'll bring you back to base. Commander Roberts says that your two friends are already there. They've apparently showered and are in their bunks already. Half of the civilians have already agreed and started the decontamination process." The pilot reported, knowing exactly what Heero needed/wanted to know.

The unofficial leader of the former teenage terrorist group grunted and settled deeper into the seat, his arm securely wrapped around his lover as he drifted between waking and sleeping, waiting patiently for them to land.

o…X…o

As I said, no idea where this came from. I might expand on the idea, but maybe not….eh. Just depends on inspiration at this point. Hope you enjoyed!

-Sora-


End file.
